


Accent Mark

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes one more way Danny has affected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I may be crazy, but I could swear the last half season or so that there are times Steve gets what sounds suspiciously like a New Jersey/New York accent.

Danny had discovered halfway through making dinner that he'd accidentally grabbed a package of Swiss instead of the second package of mozzarella – "No, Steven, they're not even slightly the same thing. I cannot believe I don't have you better trained by this point." – and so Steve had been sent to fetch more. He was also, apparently, not moving fast enough, and Danny called him while he was in line checking out to bemoan the state of his lasagna if someone didn't hurry home soon.

"It's the right package, Danny, I swear it," Steve said when Danny finally paused for breath. "Not a single person alive will be able to taste the difference between this cheese and the cheese you've already used."

"So you say, but you're the one who thought I could use _Swiss_." The words held more exasperation than derision. "How can I trust your judgment in this?"

"Hey, you're the one who bought the wrong kind of cheese the first time," Steve smirked. "You're just lucky my recon skills are better than yours."

Danny's exasperated sigh was loud enough that the rest of the people in line undoubtedly heard it. "You're so lucky I'm too stressed out right now to have a comeback for that."

Steve's smirk shifted into a smile as he reached the front of the line. "I'll be home in a few minutes. Don't have a heart attack over the pasta." He hung up the phone, giving a friendly nod to the woman behind the register. "Sorry."

She waved a hand. "I've sent my husband out for last-minute ingredients plenty of times." Her accent pegged her as being from New Jersey, and Steve's smile widened a little as he imagined the conversation she and Danny would undoubtedly be having if he were here. She held up the mozzarella. "Her mother's lasagna?"

"His grandmother's, actually," Steve corrected gently. "Danny's mom has an ... unusual view of cooking."

She gave an approving nod. "My poor mother couldn't cook worth a damn, either, but Frank's mama had a sauce that could make the angels weep. No matter where we were stationed, all I had to do was whip up a batch and feel like I was right at home." The woman kept up a steady patter as she rang him up."How long has it been since you've been back?"

There was something odd about the way she phrased the question, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "We went to his parents' house last Christmas."

The woman's brow furrowed. "Not yours?"

Steve froze, trying to figure out a way to explain his parents that was at all socially acceptable. "They're gone," he said finally.

Her expression turned sympathetic, but there was still worry. "I'm so sorry about that, but surely you still have some family out there. Aunts, uncles, cousins – they want to see you, too, I'm sure."

Steve actually stopped at that, confused at the turn the conversation had taken. "Well, I have a—" It was only then that his brain finally caught up to what the woman was saying. "I'm not actually from Jersey. My husband is, but I met him when he moved out here."

The woman blinked, clearly surprised. "New York, then?"

Steve shook his head. "Born right here."

If anything, she looked even more confused. "But ... you have an accent." When Steve's eyes widened, she looked embarrassed. "It's not super strong or anything, but there's this edge to your voice that's definitely Jersey. Like you grew up there, but maybe hadn't lived there in awhile."

"It's true," piped up the mother behind him, her daughter eyeing the gum with an intent look on her face. "It's kind of cute, actually."

Steve just looked at them both, baffled. He was pretty sure that 'I think my co-workers would have started harassing me by now if I'd accidentally picked up my husband's accent' didn't seem like a safe response, so he just stumbled through something polite and headed back out to the truck.

Once he was inside, he called Danny. "Have I picked up your accent?"

"I don't even know what that means," Danny responded. "Are you on your way home?"

"The clerk at the store was already halfway into a plea that I visit my Jersey relatives more often before I finally convinced her I wasn't actually born there."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. "That is adorable," Danny said finally, clearly amused. "Do you want to be the one to tell my mother, or should I?"  

"It's your fault, you know," Steve sighed, switching to the car phone so they could continue the conversation all the way home. "I hear your voice more often than I do pretty much any other sound in existence. It's like sonic brainwashing."

Danny made a dismissive sound. "You love hearing my voice."

Steve did. He really did. "I've been brainwashed into compliance."

"Nerd." Danny's voice was affectionate. "Now come home, and bring me my mozza." He paused. "You know, we really should start you using the lingo...."

Steve just smiled and pulled out his best surfer voice. "Not in a million years, brah."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
